


Repeat

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Armitage Hux is at a work function hosted by his father. He sees a particularly interesting looking member of the wait staff, and hedoesneed an alibi!





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the same AU as the last fic but maybe a year earlier.  
> Revised slightly after posting to make it hang together better.

Brendol frowned at his son, glanced at his bodyguard and murmured, “Snoke is here, so be nice. I don’t want a repeat of last time. No disappearing with the prettiest waiter’s hand in yours.”  
Armitage put on his best polished smile and replied with a chill in his voice, “Trust me, father. I have the company’s best interests at heart.”  
When Brendol turned and walked away to take his place in line to toady up to CEO Snoke, Armitage and Phasma shared a glance and a nod. Tonight he’d need an alibi.

Phasma walked a step behind Brendol, and Armitage went to the drinks table. Two of the wait staff, dressed in tight black trousers and starched white shirts with pin-tuck fronts and black elasticated bow-ties, collected round trays of full glasses in exchange for empties. Armitage watched the remaining server, all broad shoulders that threatened to split his shirt, slim waist, hair pulled back into a bun that promised to spill out any second. The server opened a new bottle and Armitage called him over.

“Hey, bring that one here. And two fresh glasses.” Armitage smiled when he saw the young man’s face: he looked startled, interesting, unlike the bland, pretty, professionally bored faces Brendol usually hired. The waiter brought the bottle over with a cloth and an ice bucket and set it all up on the table beside Armitage.  
“Would you like me to pour?” He asked, hand on the neck of the bottle, smile on his lips.  
“Yes,” replied Armitage, keeping eye contact. “One for me and one for you.”  
The waiter stared for a couple of seconds, looked around, then sighed. “Thank you for the offer but I need to keep this job. Old man Hux already threatened to fire me on the spot tonight and if he sees me drinking his champagne with a beautiful man like you I think I’d be thrown out.”  
“Oh,” Armitage raised an eyebrow and glanced in Brendol’s direction. “I think I can find you a much better job than this. Tell you what.” Armitage picked up the ice bucket, complete with bottle, “I am taking this up to my room. Five-one-seven. Maybe you could tell Brendol, if he asks, that you had to come and get it back from me.”  
“From room five-one-seven,” repeated the waiter.  
“Slip away soon,” said Armitage. “I’ll be ready.”

Armitage took a shower, drank a glass of champagne, paced his room then drank another glass. He almost missed the timid knock on his door. When he opened it, the waiter stepped back and looked down.  
“I came for the ice bucket.”  
“I’m sure you did. Come in.” Armitage stepped aside and the waiter walked into the room. He smiled and said, “Why don’t you get comfortable?”  
“Oh! I can’t stay.” The waiter turned and pointed to the door. “I told the old goat that I had to fetch the ice bucket and he wouldn’t let me go, but that tall woman in the silver suit said I should and then he agreed, but he didn’t look happy about it.”

Armitage shook his head and smiled. “Stay here and drink his champagne. You don’t have to concern yourself with this shitty job — I will find you a better one. Let me guess... student?” The waiter nodded. Armitage offered a handshake. “I should introduce myself. My name is Armitage Hux and tomorrow I am going to take over _First Order Enterprises_ from my useless father. And you are?”  
“Not getting paid tonight?” The waiter waited for a reaction. Armitage laughed.  
“Don’t worry about that. Stay, tell me about yourself and I am sure I will be able to find you a position that suits your talents better than pouring drinks for rich bastards like me. What did the greasy old git say he would pay? twenty quid? Twenty-five? Cash in hand and junk food on the way home?” Armitage opened his wallet and removed two twenties and a tenner. The waiter accepted a glass of champagne and the cash from Armitage and sat in the chair Armitage pointed at. He sipped and suppressed a sneeze at the sensation of bubbles going up his nose.  
“My name,” he said, “is Ben Solo. Thanks for paying me but I don’t feel like screwing so if that’s a problem please tell me now.”

Armitage laughed. “It’s odd,” he admitted, “I do want to but if you don’t then that’s not a problem at all. Usually when I escape with the staff I want a quick fuck then I escort them back to finish their shift. But you’re—“  
“Different? Fuck off!” Ben snorted in derision and put his glass down. Hux got up and refilled it.  
“Different! Yes you are.” Armitage punctuated his sentence with finger-pointing. “You’re interesting! You answer back, you’re rude. I watched you for a while and you’re a _terrible_ waiter and your uniform is too small. How did you even get the job?”  
Ben shrugged. “Because my roommate, sorry, _flatmate_ was sick and I pretended to be him. He said you were an arsehole who might try to get me into bed but I think it’s all bluster to cover for the fact that you have no idea what you’re doing. Can you order food?”

Ben smirked and Armitage went red. He wasted time in answering a text from Phasma to say he was staying in his room with _company,_ then called room service. Wine, food, smalltalk and carefully accidental touches filled the next three hours until Ben noticed the time and said he should leave.  
“Stay,” cajoled Armitage. “Please. Taxis are expensive this time of night. The shower’s amazing and there’s another robe. Look at the size of the bed! I promise not to try to persuade you to do anything you don’t want to do. I _like_ you.”  
Ben let his gaze linger on Armitage in a way that made Armitage feel exposed.  
“Oh? So I can shower, wander around in a robe, sleep in that massive bed with you, nude because I have no other clothes, and know that you won’t try to talk me into sex?”  
“Of course!” Armitage smiled. “I promise to be the perfect gentleman.”  
“Mmhmm,” replied Ben, standing and taking a step towards the en-suite shower room. “Shame. I was beginning to look forward to something more carnal after all.”


End file.
